1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control, and more particularly to a TV remote control with a guided search function.
2. Related Art
With the development of wireless technology, users can control electronic products from a long distance with remote controls. And most remote controls are designed to be short, small, light, and thin for facilitating operation by users. However, the remote control is frequently placed in various places along with users' moving, and thus the remote control is often hard to find.
Referring to ROC Patent Publication NO. M268824, an electronic product with a function for searching a remote control is disclosed, which comprises an electronic product, and a remote control which can remotely control the electronic product. The electronic product has a first control circuit for sending a wireless signal, and a switch element for actuating the first control circuit to send the wireless signal. The remote control has a second control circuit for receiving the wireless signal, and an alarm actuated by the second control circuit to send an alarm signal. The position of the remote control can be recognized through receiving a search signal sent by the electronic product timely, such that the position of the remote control can be indicated for the users immediately.
The position of the remote control may be found through the alarm with an alarm signal, however, if the remote control is placed in a drawer or other place out of sight, it cannot be found out. Furthermore, the position of the remote control can be recognized through the sound sent by a buzzer, but the volume thereof provides different alarm signals according to different distances between the remote control and the electronic product, and therefore, when the remote control is far from the user, it is hard for the user to recognize.
Referring to ROC Patent Publication NO. 277194, a remote control with an anti-loss function and system thereof are disclosed, the remote control comprising: an input interface unit, a first wireless transceiver unit, a microcomputing control unit, a memory unit, and an audio device. A remote control system with an anti-loss function can be formed by the remote control together with an electronic device. When the distance between the remote control and the electronic device exceeds a certain value, the remote control will send a sound, to prevent the loss of the remote control.
When the remote control is carried beyond a distance from the electronic device, the remote control would send an alarm sound to indicate this for the user. However, the remote control and the electronic device must keep communicating with each other; in other words, the remote control must consume electric power in communication, and therefore, the batteries of the remote control must be changed or charged after being used for a time, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, it has become one of the problems to be solved by researchers how to provide a TV remote control with a guided search function, for indicating the position of the remote control for the user by a strong alarm signal, to solve the problem of looking for the remote control.